<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>0.5  车继续开 by emty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446874">0.5  车继续开</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emty/pseuds/emty'>emty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>燃晚 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>0.5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 燃晚 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:48:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emty/pseuds/emty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>爱人</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>燃晚 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>0.5  车继续开</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“师尊……这才刚刚开始呢……”<br/>“什，什么？”</p>
<p>墨燃那根东西还插在楚晚宁里面，就着这个姿势把楚晚宁从地上抱了起来，抚摸着他因为躺在地上承欢而变得冰凉的脊背。感受到楚晚宁因为他突然站起来而缩紧的后穴，墨燃邪气的笑了，托着楚晚宁圆润的臀部，墨燃说:“师尊，抱紧我。”</p>
<p>楚晚宁手脚并用抱着墨燃，后穴被侵入得更深，他还来不及适应，墨燃就大跨步走出藏书阁，粗大而灼热的性器随着他的走动而不断在敏感的后穴进出，楚晚宁好不容易找回的一点神识又被打碎，他只能急促又无助的在墨燃的肩头喘息着。</p>
<p>走到的藏书阁门口的时候，墨燃却停了下来，他低头亲了亲楚晚宁的侧脸，然后说：“师尊，外面有众多的守卫……你这幅淫荡的样子……呵，怕是要给人看光了。”</p>
<p>“天下第一宗师，北斗仙尊，晚夜玉衡，被我操成这幅样子。”</p>
<p>楚晚宁闻言身体剧烈的颤抖起来，他的眼神惊愕而害怕：“不……墨燃，不要……”</p>
<p>“哪里由得你不要不要的，你现在是本座的楚妃！”</p>
<p>刺激，狂喜，情欲，在墨燃心里交织，释放出更凶猛的欲兽。</p>
<p>他根本不给楚晚宁留余地，不由分说的推开那扇门走了出去，那扇门扉推开的一刹那，楚晚宁觉得自己最后剩的一点傲骨，也被这个男人摧毁殆尽。</p>
<p>“不要——!”</p>
<p>墨燃终究是走了出去，楚晚宁浑身的肌肉都因恐惧而紧绷，后穴紧得不像话，墨燃向上一顶，楚晚宁就泄了出来，他的脸埋在墨燃的颈窝，浑身发着抖，墨燃感觉到自己的颈窝湿润了。</p>
<p>“楚晚宁，你给我抬头。”</p>
<p>他没有反应。墨燃直接那人抵在墙上，捏着他的下颚，逼迫他抬头，楚晚宁却紧紧闭着眼，不愿睁眼去看，嘴唇都被他咬出了血。</p>
<p>“楚晚宁，松口，睁眼。”</p>
<p>墨燃愤怒的开口，楚晚宁仍是没有反应，只是眼泪不停的流，墨燃忽略心头那丝心疼，欺身吻了上去，熟练的撬开那人的唇齿，痴迷的热吻起来。</p>
<p>“操！楚晚宁你竟敢咬我！”</p>
<p>墨燃舔了舔嘴唇上的伤口，看着楚晚宁苍白的脸，他仍是不愿睁眼。墨燃气急反笑：“你再不睁眼，我就去杀了薛蒙。”</p>
<p>那人漆黑的羽睫轻颤了一下，缓缓睁开了眼。</p>
<p>只一眼，墨燃就疯了。素来清冷孤高的凤眸，溢满了清泪，他睁眼时有一滴泪无助的滑落，北斗仙尊少有这样柔弱的时候，墨燃早已失去理智，他把楚晚宁按在墙上，又去亲吻他的嘴唇，下身疯狂的耸动，舔吻着他的泪痕，喘息着说:</p>
<p>“宝贝……我骗你的……我怎么舍得……你这幅样子只有我能看……”</p>
<p>“你……呜……混账……”</p>
<p>“混账？”墨燃楚晚宁薄红的眼角，“师尊不喜欢吗？”</p>
<p>他又顶了他，性器进得更深。</p>
<p>“师尊方才可是直接泄了呢，被人看见就让你这么兴奋吗？师尊真的好淫荡啊，下面吮得弟子这么紧……”</p>
<p>楚晚宁被他干得失神，嘴巴张开着，被墨燃吻得通红，水光湿润，勾得墨燃又忍不住去亲他。原先墨燃射在他里面的东西，在墨燃抽插的过程中流了出来，墨燃松开他的唇，挑眉道:“师尊，咬紧些，含住本座的东西，不然滴到了地上，打扫的宫人也会知道你被我干了，就在这里，然后他们就会议论，楚宗师真淫荡啊……”</p>
<p>“闭嘴！”</p>
<p>楚晚宁恼羞成怒，下身却不由自主的缩紧了。墨燃大悦，抱着他一边走一边干。</p>
<p>楚晚宁还以为墨燃要带他到床榻上去继续折磨他，被操干得失去了理智的时候，却被墨燃放到了温泉里。</p>
<p>温热的水包裹着他，水雾迷蒙，墨燃邪气的脸也有些看不真切，楚晚宁恍惚间生出了一种错觉，好像他们过往的怨恨，纠缠，都在水雾中变得模糊。</p>
<p>“墨燃……”他呢喃着。</p>
<p>“楚晚宁你真想我操死你是不是？！”楚晚宁的一举一动对墨燃来说都是极致的诱惑，原本他已经把自己的东西拔出来了，想着放过楚晚宁一会，结果呢？楚晚宁只是叫了他一声，他就又忍不住把那根东西插进那个温热紧致的地方。</p>
<p>楚晚宁在水里找不到攀附的地方，只好又抱住墨燃，他们在水中拥抱，亲吻，水下墨燃却凶狠的撞击着他，他后来真的受不住了，一点力气也没有，只能软绵绵的任由墨燃处置。</p>
<p>“宝贝，告诉我，你今天怎么了？”</p>
<p>墨燃在说什么？</p>
<p>“师尊……乖……告诉本座……今天怎么这么主动？”</p>
<p>他巨大的性器还埋在里面，温柔的磨蹭着楚晚宁的那一点，温柔的亲吻他，温柔的低语，温柔的不似他。</p>
<p>楚晚宁喃喃细语。</p>
<p>“墨燃，对不起……”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>